Kirisute's Cat Rescue
'Participants:' Kirisute Rinha Kirisute's cat rescue - It was the first mission for Kiri. Finally he was ready to start doing something for his village. Walking around the village, he heared a man telling someone that an elder woman was missing her cat. He was thinking about helping the woman, then he went to her. She was looking at her's chair, the chair where her cat usually was. Kiri entered her garden, looking around and thinking about the missing friend of that woman. He walked into and the woman said: -Hello little kid, what made you come here?- then Kiri answered: -Hello Ma'am, I heard that you're missing your little friend, I am here to help you.- Te old woman smiled, as a tear falls on her cheek. -Thank you little kid, I will be so happy if you could rescue my little fluffy cat!- As Kiri heard these words, he asked the woman where she thinks her cat might be, as espected the woman had no idea, but she was thinking that the cat might be into the forest. Kirisute said goodbye to the woman and went to the forest to look for the cat. - - He was walking, looking at the trees, watching squirrels jumping from tree to tree, he heard something. He moved his head to right, then to left to see if something is approaching. Shaking his head he realised it was just in his mind. On the path made by people walking around he noticed some paws. He taught that if he will go after them he will find the missing cat. Guiding himself by those paws, he arrived in front of an old tree. He looked all over the tree. He saw a little tail between the leafs of the old tree. -Ah, there you are!- Kirisute was thinking.- - He took his kunai and started to climb the tree. The cat was scared, so she was climbing up, making Kirisute being nervous. The tree's leafs were confusing him, but he continued to climb after the cat. He caught a shrunken branch which broke when he pulled himself to climb more. He was not far from falling the tree, but luckly there was alother branch which he caught and avoid the fall. He continued to climb, and finally he found the cat. -Shh, little cat, you're safe now- he said. Finally he was climbing down the tree, holding the cat in is arms. - - When he arrived down, he heard a wolf howling and that scared the cat. The cat ran into the forest, and she was missing again. - Why this cat is so scared? Gah, I have to do this... - Kirisute was thinking. He ran after the cat, following her. In his run, he tripped over a rock and lost the cat. is leg started to hurt, he almost broke his knee. The blood was flowing down his leg and his hamaka became red. Moving his head in the right he saw a little river crossing the forest. With his hand in his knee, he walked in front of the river, he took a seat on the ground and took his hakama down, so he could wash the blood. He took some water and washed his knee, which was bleeding so badly. He ripped off his tank, and bandaged his knee. After five minutes of resting he took his hakama back on and continued his search. The wind was playing with the leafs, making a weird noise, but Kiri was used to it, he lived in a forest before, he was feeling like being home. - - He was nervous and confused, but he had to do it, he knew that. He made his path through the bushes, branches and leafs but nothing... He was about to give up, but he continued to search the cat. This journey made him hungry, he saw some berries 20 meters away from him. He went there, took them off the branch and ate them. He saw a big hollow and took a 30 minutes nap in there, he was fresh then. He continued to search for the cat. After an hour of looking between the trees, he found her drinking water from a well in the middle of the forest. He took the cat and made his way to the village. Te cat managed scratch Kirisute's left arm, but he got used to it, it was not that bad - - He finally arrived to the village. He was tired, but the only thing he had to do now, is to give the cat to the woman. He made his way to the woman, and entered the garden. When the woman saw Kirisute holding her little friend, she started to cry of happiness because her cat is finally back. Kirisute gave her the cat saying - It was a pleasure to help you Ma'am -. The elder woman said -As you made me this favour, I'll be proud to give you something - She entered the house while Kiri was waiting outside. When she came back, she gave him a little necklace and said - This is a gift from my father, he was part of the Rinha clan, just like you. I am proud to give you this little thing, I hope you'll wear it and remember about that elder woman who made you check every branch in the forest just to find her cat - - Results: Kirisute found the cat and gave it to the old woman.